Communist Empires Armed forces
|commander=Vladimir Boris |commander_title=Commander |age=18 |conscription=Only during wartime |manpower_data= |manpower_age=18-50 |available=15,000,000 |available_f=8,000,000 |fit=12,000,000 |fit_f=7,000,000 |reaching=500,000 |reaching_f=500,000 |active=4,000,000 |ranked=1st |reserve=2,500,000 |deployed=0 |amount=800,000,000,000 Rubles |percent_GDP= 5.96}} Armed forces The armed forces of Communist Empire are the most advanced and powerful in the world and receive the best training and equipment available. They have also participated in many peace keeping missions world wide and train the militarises of many other countries around the world. History The Armed Forces of Communist Empire where formed the day the Union treaty was signed in Moscow and are the biggest and most technology advanced military force in the world possessing millions of well trained troops and extremely advanced technology. The Armed Forces are under the direct command of Premier Aaron J and are ready to deploy at a moments notice. In March Communist Empire 2009 let go a large amount of soldiers in order to cut costs, this led to the March Riots/Revolution where several resistance groups rioted and looted in many cities around Communist Empire. The situation was finally resolved when a large number of soldiers where recruited again and deployed. Communist Empire fought against four nations of different alliances in the Karma war and with its allies from the Random Insanity Alliance was victorious in all of its campaigns. Soldiers Communist Empire currently posses 6,500,000 (Real amount: 8,000) soldiers for nation defence and security operations. During the Karma war Communist Empire was at war with four nations of different alliances and the number of soldiers Communist Empire had increased from 2,000 to 8,000 so the nation could conduct attacks but yet still defend itself, over 7,367 of Communist Empires soldiers where killed in the Karma war but despite these losses Communist Empire was able to rebuild its military and win each of its campaigns. The solider corps of Communist Empire is currently undergoing a overhaul with new weapons being delivered such as the XTZ 208 machine gun/railgun and the RPG 34 long range guided missile launcher. Tanks All tanks have been put into storage following the end of Communist Empires battles but during the war Communist Empire had at its peak seven hundred and eighty nine tanks. These tanks greatly helped Communist Empire to defend itself and greatly helped to overwhelm and destroy the enemy nations. Communist Empire uses the T90 as it main battle tank and is developing a new twin barreled tank the Karnov, one thousand of the Karnov tanks have been ordered with the first two hundred arriving in two months, the tank is armed with two 140mm cannons two heavy machine guns and two rocket pods. Airforce During the Karma war Communist Empire operated forty planes of which twenty where fighters and twenty where bombers, Aaron J used these planes to conduct escorted bombing missions against enemy nations which eventually led to their defeat. As of the end of the Karma war Communist Empire has put all its planes into storage. Communist Empire currently uses the Su-47 as its main fighter and the Tu-160 as its main bomber. Communist Empire is currently developing a new fighter for use called the MIG 102 which is scheduled to be ready in four months, the plane once ready will be the most powerful fighter in the world, it is armed with a new ECM defense system and a new tactical laser system aswell as a gun and missiles. Communist Empire is also developing the Red Hawk flying fortress which one of has been completed. Missiles During the Karma war Communist Empire operated twenty cruise missiles which greatly helped to reduce the enemy forces ability to attack and defend. Following the end of the Karma war all cruise missiles where dissembled as they had no further use. As of now Communist Empire has had no nuclear missiles and posses none but the nation is seeking to build up a nuclear arsenal as a deterrent to any nations who would dare attack it. The new Triton multi missile is being developed by Communist Empire and is scheduled to be ready in five months, the missile is strong enough to destroy a hardened concrete bunker this and long range means it will be very effective at taking out defenses. Navy Following the establishment of Communist Empire the navies of the former countries Communist Empire is comprised of where disbanded to make way for the navy of Communist Empire of which many ships are under construction but not yet completed. The new Karnov battleship is being currently being developed in Communist Empire and is scheduled to be ready eight months, the battleship is armed with several tactical missiles for sea air and ground combat and is armed with a small cannon and several anti missile gattling guns and also two sam launchers. Category:Communist Empire